Silent Agony
by KunoichiRena
Summary: Naruto finally brings back Sasuke but at the expense of his own health. After a month of being in a coma, he begins to have sharp pains where he was stabbed...after his full recovery. Suffering silently, he decides that it is better to keep some secrets.
1. Bittersweet

AN: YES! I KNOW! ANOTHER FANFIC! Sue me. I got this idea from a picture I saw. –insert happy face- THIS IS NOT YAOI! Please, I don't like that stuff. You girls (and maybe guys, I dunno) go to read some other fanfic about yaoi.

Bittersweet

Naruto's hand lay in Sasuke's abdomen as Sasuke's sword punctured Naruto's left side of his chest. Two sets of hands lay on the other's shoulder and arm, leaning against each other to support their weight.

"Will you come back now?"

The body of Uchiha Itachi lay a few meters away. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo lay dead around Itachi.

"He's dead…there's nothing left for you to go after…"

Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood, spilling itself ungracefully onto Sasuke's white shirt, tainting it crimson. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes halfway, eyebrows coming closer together. They took their heads off of each others shoulders and looked into each others eyes, seeing them filled with pain and suffering that was accumulated over the years. Sasuke pushed his sword deeper into Naruto's chest, making him suffer a little more only to feel his abdomen wrench in pain as Naruto pressed his hand deeper into him, making him remember where they stood. Blood was pooled in a large amount beneath their feet, swirling around as it mixed with the rain that fell heavily above them.

Blood smeared across their faces thanks to their previous battle.

"Let it go, Sasuke-teme…everything is now back in Konoha…"

His eyes grew glassy, darkness threatening to consume the blond. Sasuke slowly removed his sword, Naruto doing the same with his hand. Dull onyx eyes were slowly covered by Sasuke's eyelids, giving into the darkness that had been prodding his brain from some time after the battle with Itachi. Naruto slung Sasuke's arm around his neck, beginning to head back towards Konohagakure no saito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto approached the gates of Konoha; his state of consciousness was barely there at the time. The gate was just in reach. His mind was in a frenzy. How far did he travel? How was it that he could still even move? His mind had blacked out at one point in time, and when his surroundings formed around his once again, he realized the distance that had been trekked.

"NARUTO!"

A female scream pierced the still air in a high pitch. His head turned upwards, seeing Sakura and Ino running towards him. He smiled as best as he could. He tripped over his own foot a little but quickly regaining his balance.  
"I…brought him back….like I promised…"

He fell to his knees and began coughing up massive amounts of blood, soon toppling over on the ground, his mind finally giving away to the sweet darkness that cooed his name so lovingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hm…? What is it…?"

A half drunken Tsunade asked Izumo as he entered her office without knocking first and not excusing himself after.

"Come quickly! Uzumaki Naruto has brought Uchiha Sasuke back!"

She jumped up from her desk, all loose objects falling to the ground.

"Where are they!?"

"The hospital!"

Tsunade smiled proudly.

"Their conditions?"  
"Critical."

Her eyes widened. Critical!? How bad were they exactly?

"Please, hurry!"

She sped walked past him, heading towards the direction of the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she tried to heal Sasuke as fast as possible, his breathing had already become faint.  
"Start him on a transfusion!"

"Hai, Sakura-san!"

The nurse ran out of the room, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke and a few other patients. Naruto was positioned in a different room with different assigned nurses, leaving the pink haired kunoichi to only wonder about his condition.

"S-Sakura…"

Her eyes widened as she saw the raven haired boy open his eyes, looking directly at her.

"Sedate him!"

She yelled, seeing him begin to writhe in pain.

"M-matte…the dobe…"

"He'll be fine. Worry about yourself!"

She yelled to him, her tears hitting his face. His eyes closed as the medication was injected into his body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window, Sakura sleeping beside him with heavy bags under her eyes.

It was a new day.

There was no more brother…there was nothing left to worry about but missions and a cruel punishment maybe from the Hokage. But besides that…he knew his life would be peaceful from now on.

Wires and tubes were attached to his body in various places. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose helped him to breathe.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He turned his head towards the voice that called his name, the kunoichi waking from her slumber while rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura…"

Her head snapped to the side, face lifting with joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began sobbing hysterically.

"Where's Naruto?"

She pulled away and looked down.

"He's in a coma…his body went into shock and…"

More tears fell from her eyes, she having to sit down to control her violent trembling.

Sasuke coughed a bit, worrying his friend immediately.

"I'm fine."  
He rose a hand up right away before she could ask him any questions.

"How long have I been out?"  
"It's been two days…Tsunade-sama requests that you get your strength back before doing anything."

The silence that hung in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a white, hot knife. There was a large commotion outside. All the nurses and doctors ran down the hall.

"What's happening?!"

Sakura asked a nurse, stopping her.

"Naruto-kun has stopped breathing and is having a seizure!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She turned her head towards Sasuke, who couldn't bear to look back into her eyes. Sakura suddenly gasped, seeing his eyes turn a bloodshot red.

"Sasuke, look at me."

He slowly tilted his head upwards, Sakura seeing his eyes slowly swirl to that of the magenkyou sharingan.

"GET HIS HEART STARTED BACK UP!"

Sakura ran out of the room, running towards Naruto's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke frowned when Sakura entered his room once again, closing the door behind her.

"We managed to start up his heart again…"

Sasuke looked down, slightly relieved.

"He brought you back and for some reason…I'm still sad."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei is watching over Naruto for now. In the meantime, there's someone who wants to see you."

She opened the door again, Ino walking in with Shikamaru and Choji.

"You really messed up, didn't you?"

Shikamaru stated, Ino hitting him on his head.

"Idiot! Can't you see he's hurt!? He doesn't need any of your comments!"

"I'm going to see how Naruto's doing…"

Shikamaru excused himself and left the room, Choji following him.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?"  
Ino placed a rose in the vase beside his bed.  
"I'm feeling fine…"

"You don't look it."

She replied, Sakura smiling slightly.

"Sai said that he would be coming, but I don't know where he is."

Ino told her rival in love, she giving a slight nod.

"Can you please watch him? I have to make sure that no one is trying to disturb Naruto and file some paperwork."

Ino nodded and took the seat next to Sasuke.

"Everybody went to go look for you…"

Sasuke nodded.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you come back?"  
"I had to finish up things…"

"Well…are you staying now that they're finished?"

"I…guess so."

Ino smiled and took his hand, squeezing it. Sasuke was too tired to do anything about it.

"We missed you, Sasuke-kun…"

He closed his eyes again, giving up his consciousness to the darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stirred, beginning to open his eyes. He examined his surroundings, finding out that there was no one around him. Every muscle and bone in his body ached. He looked across from him to see a calendar with a new month on it. He began to sit up, wincing. He heard footsteps and the door open, seeing Hinata. She turned around, carrying a bag.

"Hinata…"

Her eyes widened as she dropped the bag, seeing sky blue orbs looking directly at her.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

She felt weak, trying not to faint from surprise. Naruto wanted to jump up, but a wire in his arm prevented him from doing so.

"Get some rest..."  
"Where's Sasuke? Did he run away again?"  
"No. He was released a week ago, Naruto. You've been in a coma for a month…"

"N-nani!?"

"I'm going to tell the doctors that you're awake!"

She ran out of the room, leaving Naruto to wonder. What happened? The fight…how did he arrive to Konoha? He had no recollection of any memory whatsoever of his return to the village.

"Naruto,"

He heard his name being called, making him turn his head.

"Tsunade-no-baa-san!"  
"How are you feeling?"

She went to check his stats, closing off a few machines.

"I'm feeling fine! When can I go!?"

She twisted her head around, tears welling in her eyes. Her hand flew in contact with his cheek, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Baa-san…"

"We were so worried about you!? Why did you run off like that!?"

She sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around Naruto as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He felt at a loss. His eyes looked towards Hinata as if he were asking for help.

"Godaime-sama…"

She barely squeezed the words out of her mouth, picking up her bag. Tsunade snapped back to reality.

"W-well…there is no reason for you to stay here anymore. You have healed nicely. Since Sakura was the one who brought you here with Ino, they have to sign you out and you can leave anytime soon. All you had to do was awake from your coma, but you haven't been showing signs up until now."

Naruto smiled and pushed the covers off him, feeling a slight twinge of pain in his chest still made him bring a hand up to it.

"Daijoubu!?"

Tsunade asked in alarm, ready to help.

"Yeah."

"Then what was that?"

"I dunno."

He smiled sheepishly, standing up.

"The x-rays showed nothing…"

She mumbled to herself, trying to think why he still felt pain.

"Can I still leave?"

Naruto asked in a childlike manner. Tsunade sighed.

"I want you to stay a little longer…but I have no ways of knowing what you have wrong with you now…you just need to do regular check-ups from now on."

"Osu!"

He saluted, turning to Hinata.

"What's in your bag?"

"O-oh! It's nothing!"

She held it closer to her, blushing.

"Naruto, rest until Sakura gets here!"

Tsunade scolded him, drying her eyes. He let his rear end fall back down on the bed heavily, crossing his arms. Tsunade reached for his arm and took out the needle connected to the IV stand.

"Godaime-sama…is it really okay that he leaves already?"  
"I don't see why not. He's completely fine."

"What about before?"  
"Everything should have shown up on the X-ray, which nothing has. There's no proof that there's anything wrong. I have to let him go."

Hinata sighed, looking towards Naruto.

"How 'bout we get some lunch later, Hinata!? I'm starving!"

A blush began to form across her face, making her begin to stutter uncontrollably.

"S-sure, N-Naruto-k-kun."

"Don't make any plans yet! Until Sakura gets here, we'll be taking more tests!"

Naruto groaned, hoping that his pink-haired heroine would come bursting through the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I know this sounds short and rushed, well, IT WAS! I had to get it all down before I forgot!!!


	2. Lifeless Husk

AN: The pressure point on the forearm works for angina attacks that are acute only. It works. I know, I use it when I get the attacks. Keep the pressure there for a minute on both forearms and it should help relieve the pain a bit if not entirely. Consult a doc right away, though. (Crowd-Yes, Dr. House…-rolls eyes-)(I don't own the TV show House))

Lifeless Husk

Naruto writhed in pain on the floor of his apartment, mentally begging for his pain to recede without avail. His hand tried desperately to reach for the sink for some cool water only for a new wave of pain to wash over him, making him gasp audibly. The blond wanted the pain to stop. He tried remembering a time when there was no pain at all, but it was all for naught. Pain numbed all his senses until they seemed as a far-off memory. He made the extra effort to stand up, dipping his hand into the sink with his left hand and turning on the cold water with the right. His ribs seared with pain as he broke into a coughing fit, all the muscles in his body tensing.

'_Help…someone…'_

Naruto didn't remember closing his eyes, but his hurting body slinked to the floor, void of any expression but relief to have finally subdued into the blissful thing called darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly but surely, Naruto's eyes opened up, finding himself staring at the legs of the chair. He had slept on the floor for god knows how many hours. He felt his stomach flip a few times as he turned to the side, bringing up anything that was leftover in his stomach. He slowly wiped the side of his mouth with a hand, eyes widening as he brought up more, this time, bile added.

'_What did that bastard do to me…?'_

Naruto questioned silently, feeling an empty but 'airy' stomach. He no longer felt the urge to throw up, but he was sure as hell that he didn't want to eat until his stomach settled down. He closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the water running on full force, spiraling down the sink. He heaved himself up when he felt a little more stable, placing his mouth under the faucet and letting the water run in and back out his mouth, relinquishing himself from the taste of vomit. The blond finally shut the water, leaning on the sink for support.

There was a knock on the door, making him turn his head in wonder. He clutched his stomach as he walked to go open it, seeing that Hinata was standing there, a basket in her hands.

"U-um…Naruto-kun…I know that you brought back Sasuke…and Sakura, Ino and I made this to thank you…"

Hinata held up the basket, a groan escaped Naruto's lips as he brought a hand to his head, leaning against the door.

"Are you okay…?"

His head perked up, not knowing what he said before it left his mouth.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired."

"You should rest more…you don't look too well…"

A feigned smile crossed his lips, making her blush.

"You worry too much! I just need to get some sleep and I'll be fit as a fiddle!"

He flexed a muscle, her face growing a deeper red.

"I-I'll l-leave then…bye, Naruto-kun!"

She handed him the basket, waving as she left before she had the time to faint on his front porch, causing him even more problems.

Naruto closed his door, eyeing the throw up on the kitchen floor. His hand reached for a towel and threw it over the mess, opening up Hinata's basket. Inside lay rice balls with anko-filled dumplings inside. He groaned and placed the basket on the counter, not trying to be rude by the girl's heartfelt appreciation. The blue eyes boy went over to his mess and finished cleaning it up, changing into his pajamas before retiring to bed, not caring about the time. His chest began to ache, now pinpointing the pain belonging to his heart. He pressed two fingers moderately in the middle of his forearm with his palm facing upwards, relieving himself of some pain. He sighed in relief, a content expression on his face after a minute. He proceeded to do the same to his other arm, sitting down on his bed and laying back with his eyes closed.

"That bastard _did_ do something to me…"

He spoke out loud, opening his eyes now. The clock number flipped to show that it was 4:03 in the afternoon. The blue orbs were once hidden again by his eyelids as the slid over his eyeballs, falling into a voluntary slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The usual hyperactive blond awoke with a refreshing feeling, stretching as he sat up, looking outside the window. He made his way to the basket that Hinata brought over, opening it up to find the goodies beginning to rot. His eyes widened, looking over at the cock. It told him that it was 12:39 in the afternoon, but not the date in which it was. He scratched his head and made his way out the door, locking it behind him.

"Ah, Naruto! Where have you been? You've been needed for mission!"

"Sakura-chan… where's Sasuke?"

"He's at home…but you've been home all week."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-but I just went to-"

He stopped himself from talking, remembering the rotting food on the counter.

"Right…I've been catching up on sleep! Sorry!"

"Well, Tsunade-sama won't be when she hurts you."

Sakura waved and walked away, off. Naruto rose a hand, wanting to ask Sakura the date and what happened to him, but let his hand fall. What would he tell Sakura? He fell asleep for how many days after nearly having a cardiac arrest or whatever the hell that was?

'_I can't make her worry about me…she's got enough with Sasuke…'_

The blond thought to himself, his eyes turning downcast. He'd have to suffer this screaming pain in silent agony until it passed.

He turned his eyes up, plastered a smile on his face and began his day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tsunade-no-baa-san-"

Naruto entered Tsunade's office, greeted by her sudden outburst of her standing up suddenly.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been on your little vacation…?"

Sweat began to pour down Naruto's temple, he rising up two hands in a truce as he shook his head.

"It's been already three days! How long do you have to keep me waiting!? Last time I checked, you pay your own bills! Work for your money!"

"O-oi…I was catching up on sleep and I didn't feel too well."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? Are you well now?"

"Of course!"

"Good. You have a mission."

Naruto nodded, feeling his chest begin to tighten again.

"It's a B-ranked mission, so I hope you got your rest."

"Don't worry! I'm fit!"

Naruto falsely reassured her, flashing her a foxy grin, now noticing that Shino, Kiba and Hinata were surrounding him. He was about to address them before Tsunade cut him.

"Okay…there have been rumors around the hidden waterfall village that rogue ninjas are trying to break in. I want you, Shino, Hinata and Kiba to make sure that they are rid of. Also, the feudal lord wants you to join him for his wedding as honorary guests. This all has to be done before his bride arrives in four day's time."

Naruto nodded, turning to his new teammates.

"Shino is the leader. You start today as soon as you can. Dismissed. Oh, and before I forget, you are going to bring back the dead bodies to them. The rumors are thought to be either true or paranoia. If it is only paranoia, you are to stay an extra three days. You have to guard the feudal lord and his wife. That is all."

They left, Naruto having to bring a hand up to his chest to try and put pressure on the place where is was hurting, relieving it somewhat.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"A-ah, it's nothing. That Tsunade surprised me before is all."

He laughed sheepishly, scratching that back of his head.

"All of you are to meet up at the gate in half an hour…please try not to be late…"

Shino explained monotonously, leaving them behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were only about three hours in their mission, Naruto's head was swirling as he tried to focus on his footing, sweat dribbled down his chin.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

Kiba questioned, taking a closer look at Naruto's face.

"Back away…"

Naruto warned, throwing him an un-amused face.

"He doesn't look good…Shino-kun, why don't we turn back-"

"I'm alright! Let's keep going!"

Naruto cut off Hinata, panting heavily. The female was taken back.

"It's just a little warm outside…"

Naruto slipped off his vest, the breeze cooling him down. Shino stared at Naruto harshly through his glasses, making Naruto shiver.

"Let's keep going. There's no reason to stop if he's just warm."

Shino told them, turning his back as he continued walking.

Naruto heaved a sigh, wiping some sweat from his head. Hinata searched in her bag, pulling out a water bottle with droplets of condensation on dripping on the outside of the bottle, a little ice formed on the bottom of it.

"H-here…i-if you're warm…"

She held it out to him, Naruto smiling as he took it gratefully.

"Thanks…"

She smiled kindly, happy that Naruto was giving her his undivided attention even if it was for a little while.

"Your welcome…it really is warm outside, though…"

She unzipped her jacket, the black t-shirt under showing. Naruto looked at her bosoms and blushed, his eyes turning upwards, trying to think about something other than those. He unscrewed the cap and drank the water greedily, pressing the cool bottle against his forehead.

"We should reach there in about two hours. Let's take a lunch break soon and continue on later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon their arrival to the hidden waterfall village, they came across two waterfall guards, wary of the newcomers.

"Who goes there?"

One asked, holding out a poised naginata, ready to strike them.

"We are the Konoha shinobi that the feudal lord requested for."

"You're a bunch of kids. What can you do?"

They didn't answer. Nor did Naruto for the first time, he being too busy concentrating on keeping conscious long enough before he would be allowed to sleep.

"And what's up with that kid? He looks half dead!"

"He's concentrating to see if there are any surrounding enemies. It's what he does sometimes."

Shino covered up for Naruto, obviously knowing that something was wrong.

"Right…go on."

The man made a series of hand seals, the rock behind the waterfall vanished and the falls split in two, allowing them entrance.

"To see the feudal lord, you keep walking down the road. It's straight ahead, you can't miss it."

The approached the manor, Naruto's head swirling.

"Hinata…do you have any more water…?"

"Yeah, here."

She grabbed another bottle from her bag, handing it over to him. He opened it, taking it all in at once. Kiba eyed him uneasily, Akamaru barking a little until Kiba rested a hand on his head.

"Oh, so nice to see you, Konoha shinobi!"

They were greeted by the feudal lord, whom was taking a leisure walk through his vibrant garden.

"Welcome! It must have been the journey! Why don't you rest for the rest of the day and start tomorrow?"

Naruto's head perked up, grateful.

"That'd be for the best…we haven't stopped at all today."

Another lie came from Shino's lips as easily as he breathing. The feudal lord nodded, the four approaching him and bowing.

"I'll have my maid show you to your rooms. Rest and eat hearty. You start tomorrow."

They nodded, following him in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba went up to Naruto, pinning him against a wall. The dog trainer's eyes were angry slits.

"You're fine and dandy, aren't you? Drinking like a fish and barely able to stand on your own? I think you're far from fine! What the hell is going on!?"

Shino placed a hand on Kiba's arm, Kiba letting go, scowling.

"I don't want to lie for a third time for you. Either you function as a shinobi or I send you back with a sick leave."

"Look, they don't know what I have, okay? Just…just don't tell baa-san. She's gonna get freaked."

"No kidding! You've got to stop this and-"

"Just don't tell anyone! I don't know what happening and if the doctors don't find anything, they can't do anything. Keep it a secret for me…you can't tell Sakura-chan or Hinata either…they'll think it's their fault."

"If the safety relies on them knowing, they will."

Shino explained, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah…okay. I'm gonna go for a walk."

They nodded hesitantly, watching Naruto leave.

The blond took no more than a few seconds before sinking to his knees, collapsing on the ground in front of his teammates.

"Naruto!"

Kiba called out his name, rushing over to his side. He chose to suffer silently, wanting no one to know about his mysterious illness, but he knew it couldn't be a secret for too long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Gomen ne…I wasn't gonna update this until I finished a story, but I had an idea….


	3. Persuasion

AN: Hai, hai, I know that I'm late, but it's end of term and I am already swamped with work as it is.

Persuasion

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding a rather annoyed Shino watching over him, Akamaru with his head near the blond in worry.

"So, 'better' yet?"

The glasses-eyed man asked Naruto, his voice holding suspicion. Naruto sat up wearily, holding his forehead. He eyed them wearily, feigning a smile.

"Yup! I think I'm better now!"

Kiba snorted, standing up and walking away, Akamaru following him.

"Naruto, you need to prepare incase there is a rogue ninja. It's almost eleven, so I suggest you get more rest. We are waking up early tomorrow morning, so I suggest some sleeping pills from Hinata. It should keep you in a deep sleep for a few hours."

Naruto nodded, slowly standing up. His knees trembled and were about to give in until Shino caught him by his arm.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. You just can't do this mission. You'll have to go back."

The blonds' eyes widened, knowing that he'd have to check in with Tsunade explaining his absence from the mission.

"Shino, you know I can't do that! I-"

A new wave washed over Naruto, his eyes widening. He clutched his chest as his heart began to pain him. A clammy feeling washing over him—his body was going into shock. The world around him began to spin as Shino let go of his arm, watching Naruto in amazement.

"Naruto, tell me what is going on…"

"I just need to sleep."

"I'm getting Kiba to bring you back."

Naruto couldn't answer. His mouth wouldn't move nor would any part of his body; Instead—In a massive heap of flesh crashed into the ground, knocking the small coffee table over.

"Naruto!"

Shino called out, striding over to his side, lifting him up off the floor while shaking him slightly.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Naruto opened his eyes, holding his head and sitting up.

"I can't let this go on any further."

"Shino-"

"Naruto, this is for the safety of not only yourself, but impairs the rest of the team. If we're under attack, we can't keep you safe while trying to rid of the foe."

The glassed-eyed boy backed away somewhat, trying to give Naruto air. Still, the boy wouldn't have any of it. He hated the fact that he was ill because he had brought Sasuke back. Another thought crossed his mind—if he was brought back, Sasuke would be the one to get blamed and Tsunade would have him under stricter lock and key.

"Maa maa….no need to go through so much trouble. I'll…saa, Shino, I have to do this. They don't know what's wrong with even if I did go back."

Shino gave Naruto a hard stare, standing up.

"I will send a message to the Hokage in the morning. I expect you to be on your way with Hinata first thing tomorrow morning."

"But that will mean that I'm going to have to tell her why I'm going back!"

"You brought this upon yourself."

"Shino, I didn't expect to have this happen!"

The bug loving boy didn't answer. He walked over to his bed and lay down, covering himself.

"Good night. You had better go ask Hinata for your sleeping pills before it gets too late in the night."

Tears were on the verge of falling from Naruto's eyes. He had no real reason to cry except out of frustration. He had no other choice but to go get his pills from Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why is Naruto-kun leaving?"

Hinata asked, Naruto standing near them with his backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Well…a-ah…..oh! Tsunade-no-baa-san needs me back at home for a really important mission and I can't be here for it!"

Hinata wanted to question why she needed to go as well, but didn't want to know at the same time. After all, she was still spending quality time with the one she loved.

"You can stay here; I don't know why Shino wants you to come."

An idea came to Naruto's mind quickly. All he had to do was stop that stupid messenger bird and keep Hinata in the village.

"I would prefer that she went with you incase there were to be an attack by the rogue ninja."

"I'll be fine-"

Shino couldn't take it anymore. He took a step forwards and grabbed Naruto by his collar, holding him up against a tree. His eyes grew intense behind his glasses as he stared into Naruto's blue, delicate orbs filled with a mixture of emotions.

"I am tired of this, Naruto. You will either tell her or I will-"

"Shino, let go of me…"

Naruto grabbed Shino's wrist, his own hand beginning to give off a faint, red aura that began pulsating while his beautifully blue eyes had slits for pupils. The bug boy instantly let go out of sheer instinct, Kiba taking a step forwards while outstretching his hand to place it on his teammates shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

The feral features dissipated even faster than they had appeared, a smile replacing the fearsome frown.

"A-ah, gomen!"

The sky began to thunder, black clouds rolling in.

"Naruto will go alone then. I don't like it, but if you really think you can handle it."

Naruto nodded, a little scared about them knowing that he used Kyuubi's power without even realizing it.

"See you guys in Konoha soon!"

Naruto waved, walking off outside of the village, the others watching until he disappeared from view. The team was silent, Hinata the first to begin walking away, well out of earshot from the boys.

"You saw something weird too, didn't you?"

Shino gave a nod to Kiba's question, sticking his hands in his pockets. Whatever was happening to Naruto, it was nothing good. The boy wouldn't spill any secrets of what was happening to him and all he could do was hope that the messenger bird would reach Tsunade before Naruto reached the village.

"He's not been healthy ever since that bastard Sasuke came back…we don't see him for a week but he's been given a mission three days ago that had to be dropped because of his absence. Tsunade never told him that…did she?"

Shino shook his head yet again, heaving a sigh and turning around. Consumed by the thoughts of Naruto and his well-being, he wished that the boy would do something for himself once in a while. Then again, to put an emphasis on Kiba's statement, Naruto _hasn't_ been as well as he should have since the return of Sasuke. What exactly had happened, Shino didn't think Naruto knew either. The way he was acting and the utter dazed look on his face after he woke up from passing out.

"Kiba…let's get this done with and fast…I think Naruto will stop the messenger bird before the Hokage will get a chance to read it…for safety reasons, Hinata must not know at the moment."

"What!? I thought you'd be against that idiot's decision!"

"If we tell Hinata now, she'll go out and try to find Naruto. If there is a ninja out there, he will not hesitate to kill her."

"What about Naruto then!?"

"He's able to protect himself. You take him light-heartedly."

"He could probably pass out—Shino, what have you done!"

Kiba only realized the gravity of the err his teammate had made, but Shino seemed to be quite cool and collective about the matter, angering Kiba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A hand flew up in the air, catching a talon belonging to a hawk. The blond tried to hold the struggling fowl in one hand, ripping off the message with the other. He held open his hand; the bird tore away, screeching as it made its way up in the air and past the lush treetops. Naruto couldn't have been more than a few hours away from the village before having the bird caught. The forest was filled with the usual chirping and swishing of the leaves while Naruto felt a little more alive than usual. His chest hadn't pained him since the last encounter and he wasn't drenched in sweat. If people could bottle up the feeling and sell it, that person would be running a monopoly business. He felt as if he could run for many more miles. The sun seemed to shine more brilliantly than before and the air around him seemed to be light and fragrant with the essence of flowers drifting around him. Even the forest decided to be quiet just for him—wait….quiet? It was just bursting with life a few moments ago…

An ear piercing scream reverberated throughout the woods, upsetting a family of grouses, their cries sending another echo throughout the forest.

'_Hinata…'_

Naruto took off in a heartbeat, leaving a trail of dust behind him as he sped off to the Hyuuga's aid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The main branch heiress sailed through the sky as a rogue ninja drew back his chain of kunais back up his sleeve, Kiba laying on the ground trying to recover from a fatal stomach wound while Shino was now occupied with the ninja, taking Hinata's place. Insects swarmed out from his jacked and hovered over his outstretched arms. The rogue wore an oni Noh mask with blood red hakama pants and pure white shirt stained with both dried and fresh blood. He had a katana poised upwards, elbow sticking way out behind him as he readied himself to attack the bug user. Shino was ready to release his spite on him before a tree came crashing down on the forest floor, disrupting the battle. A red aura was seen in the distance, Kiba's eyes widening as he saw the owner of the disorder previously caused—Naruto. The Noh figure stood erect, focusing his attention on the blond who proved to be more of a threat than the one with glasses.

"Don't…touch Hinata…"

He growled in a low voice, two tails made of chakra swung back and forth dangerously. His head snapped up and in an instant, he was beside the Noh man and sent him flying into a tree, splitting it in half. The ninja began to stand, Naruto letting out a feral growl warning him to stand down. Shino could only watch in disbelief. What was happening…? Naruto was in such distress earlier, how was he able to now manage to attack without taking his own health into consideration?

"Tell me your name…"

Naruto approached the man on two legs instead of his usual menacing four and close to the floor, ready to attack without a moment's hesitation. The boy kept approaching the Noh man, he not moving. Quiet chuckles could be heard coming from behind the mask at first, then full throated laughter.

"Finally…a challenge…"

Naruto cranked an arm out behind him, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"Let me hear your name before I kill you for harming my comrades…"

"You are such a guile fool, aren't you? Me dying is the last thing to happen. I am the ninja Hanzo named after Hattori Hanzo."

"Remember my name even after death….Uzumaki Naruto."

His claws sharpened and his hand went into a crane's beak, driving deeply into Hanzo. He pulled out his hand full of splinters. The rogue ninja had cast a swift kawarimi to take his place instead.

"Didn't you say you'd kill me?"

Naruto gnashed his teeth as he heard Hanzo behind him, Shino wanting to help but knew that if he interfered, it'd cost him his life.

"Shino…help the others."

Naruto commanded the boy, he nodding his head and listening to the instructions. A ninja knows when his skill would come in use and when to stay out of a battle that would most likely be lost. The boy wasn't stupid. He knew that Naruto could take him down. Then again, he knew he'd kill the messenger bird and he let that happen. Perhaps he wasn't as smart as he wanted to be or rather his plan hadn't been foolproof.

"Now…come at me with everything you've got. After so much talk, you'd better hope I'm the one dead and not you."

Hanzo explained to Naruto in a cocky tone, drawing his sword and holding it out to the blond. He turned back away from him and stood face to face, his eyes boring through the void slits in the mask for eyes, trying to find the orbs hidden beneath. He wanted to see his cocky eyes to be turned into scared eyes as he would be the one to take his life away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Hai, hai, hai. Took forever to type. I'm FINALLY on winter break and that's why I was able to type this up for you guys. I made you wait long enough. I'm working on three other fics right now, so it shouldn't be much longer until they, too, are up.


	4. Found out?

AN: -keeps eyes shut tight- I AM SICK AND TIRED OF SNOW

AN: -keeps eyes shut tight and waits for UFO's to be hurtled my way- please, just don't make it hurt TOO much…

Found Out?

Hanzo craned his sword arm back and smashed it into the ground, a mass of earth corroding beneath the feet of the shinobi. The blond looked from left to right, expecting an attack to come but nothing happened. There was a few seconds' wait before Hanzo began to chuckle almost inaudibly.

"What's so funny-"

Naruto was cut from his sentence, feeling the ground begin to shake again. He didn't have time to react as the earth rose up in dangerous earth spikes. There was a follow up attack that blended with the last—a crescent of a blade broke up from the crevices, threatening to hit anyone in it's path. Naruto's eyes widened. His legs carried themselves dumbly without a mind, trying to escape the threat.

"This is what's so funny, boy. Watching you dance around like a bear on hot metal being forced to learn how to dance. You pick up your paws one after another, trying to escape the heat…humorous."

Naruto tried to dodge more of the spikes, hoping that his chest wouldn't begin to pain him again. His eyes widened as he felt the impact of something his shoulder.

"N-Naruto!"

Hinata called out his name, watching as his figure was sent soaring through the air. Blood splattered against the earth spike and on Hanzo's mask, a smile gracing his lips under the mask.

"What a beautiful sight."

Hanzo jumped into the air, ready to attack the blond. Naruto's eyes widened, making him recompose himself and catch the enemy's blade. Blood began to pour from his hands, the two beginning their descent back towards the ground. Naruto waited until the last moment to pull away, Hanzo smashing into the ground unceremoniously. Naruto was panting heavily, grasping his shoulder. Shino recognized symptoms of another episode that was visible on Naruto's features.

'_Not now…'_

He thought quickly, raising his arms as more bugs began to swarm out from under his coat and towards Hanzo. Naruto ran towards the rogue ninja, stopping dead in his tracks. Blood seeped through his lips, he began coughing up blood. Kiba forced himself up, clutching his stomach wound.

"Akamaru!"

The dog barked, running to help his master stand up. He grasped a fistful of his fur and stood, mounting his canine companion and running over to Naruto's side.

"Oi, snap out of it, idiot!"

Akamaru dashed over to Naruto, Kiba sticking out an arm, ready to grab the blond into his arms and pulled out of harm's way. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally caught on to what was happening. Kiba was swifter and managed to have his arm wrapped around Naruto, the blood having more blood being sprayed out of his mouth from the impact of the dog tamer's arm. He was placed on the back of the canine, rushing away from the other ninja.

"Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!? We told you to go home!"

Naruto didn't reply. He was trying to assess the situation as best as he could but found it exceedingly difficult to even concentrate on Kiba's voice. Hanzo seemed to be strong, but he had to be stronger. He had to overcome this foe with too much on the line to risk losing.

"Kiba…I have an idea….I n-need your help."

He forced the pain to bay and spoke as best as he could. They dismounted Akamaru, Kiba about to tell Naruto off once again.

"Just listen... you have to take Hinata and hide. Shino no doubt will take over any moment soon, and when that happens I'll go in and attack him at an angle. Use dynamic marking on him with Akamaru and have Hinata attack him from behind…"

"Have you mentally lost it!? You're not-"

"Just do it! If the mission fails, I promise to go back to the village! I promise you!"

He yelled, sweat drops sliding down his face. Reluctantly, Kiba nodded and began his dash over to Hinata with Akamaru, jumping on his back as he went. As he anticipated, Shino had already begun his counterattack on Hanzo. Naruto needed to wait a few more seconds so the others could get the distance that they needed. The time came when he could no longer hear the overgrown dog cracking the foliage as he ran. He closed his eyes, his chakra flaring up in an instant. It took only a second for Hanzo to realize that Naruto had begun his attack on him, raising up his arm in defense as Naruto made a swipe for him. The blond had already predicted him to perform the block and decided to counter against that with a swift knee jab using his foot, hearing a dull crack. More blood leaked from Naruto's mouth, he made no attempt to wipe it away. His plan had to be perfectly executed before he could really do anything. In a flash, he saw a hand come in from the left side, coming into contact with Hanzo's shoulder. The hand belonged to none other than Hyuuga Hinata. She began to perform a series of gentle fist moves, only nbarely hitting her target. Naruto heard cracking behind him and backed away, Kiba and Akamaru coming into view as they preformed their dynamic marking followed by gatsuuga. The others shielded their eyes from the debris, removing it to bare witness to a huge crater with Hanzo embedded in the middle. They stood around the hole, watching as Hanzo tried to stand once again. Hinata jumped down and hit his heart, the man dying instantly. Kiba turned towards Naruto and furrowed his eyebrows together, making an approach to him.

"You MORON!"

He yelled, throwing a fist into his face. Naruto held his cheek, staring at Kiba. Shino held his comrade's shoulder, making sure he wouldn't damage Naruto further than he had already been.

"Instead of trying to do everything yourself like you always do, this team I saw you explain to Kiba should have been commanded to the entire team. You wouldn't have become in the state you are in."

Shino pushed his glasses further up on his nose, watching Hinata drag Hanzo's body out of the crater. She didn't seem to be struggling too much.

"We'll continue this discussion another time. Be warned, however. It will be known to me if your condition is getting better or worsening."

Naruto made an angry noise escape his throat. He hated the feeling of being mistrusted. It made him feel useless. The illness that he had wasn't his fault and they're treating it like it is.

"Come on. Let's go rest back at the village. We'll set out for home tomorrow morning."

Shino explained, Kiba placing the rogue ninja's body on the back of Akamaru, setting off towards the village. Naruto kept his eyes downcast. Indeed, he knew, that his condition had been worsening. It was most likely because he was forcing his body to perform when it obviously couldn't.

"Hinata, do you…have any sleeping pills…?"

Naruto swallowed his pride as he pulled to the back of the group where Hinata was. She gave him a weird look but nodded nonetheless.

"Is there something wrong with your sleeping?"

"Aha…you could say that…I'm just….restless. Probably because I don't want to chase Sasuke again if he leaves the village another time."

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, trying to think up of another excuse. It was unusual for Naruto to be asking for sleeping pills after all. Wasn't he supposed to be the loudest ninja in the village?

"They're back at the village. I'll give them to you when we get there. I don't especially like using them because they can get addicting and you'll depend on them if you use them too often."

Naruto nodded, accepting her words of wisdom. It shouldn't have to come down to that, after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh ho! So the villagers were right! There was a rogue ninja wandering around aimlessly!"

Shino nodded, presenting Hanzo to the Lord of the village.

"We shall celebr-"

"Not necessary. We were only doing our job. One more night, however, would be of some help."

"Of course, of course! I shall allow you to rest for the rest of the evening! Ooh, that sentence didn't make much sense, did it!? Rest for the rest of the evening, how silly of me!"

He giggled, twirling around out of sheer giddiness. It showed and smelled that he was, in fact, drunk as a skunk. Why? Well, the list could go on forever why, and Shino wasn't one who would really care why. They bowed and took their leave, three beautifully dressed women adorned in faux jewels and clad in barely anything but thin veils entered the room. The others were leaving faster this time, in hopes of avoiding unnecessary sights.

"I'm going to go find a place to eat."

Kiba announced, Shino heading another direction instead of heading back towards the room. Hinata and Naruto were the only ones who where going back for the sleeping drugs.

"Naruto-kun…what's wrong with you…?"

Hinata asked in a small voice, trying to cover up her face from the horrible blush that was beginning to form on her face. In haste Naruto began a series of exaggerated hand movements, trying to speak to her but coming out as nothing but gibberish. She chuckled and gave him a soft look.

"N-nothing's wrong! Honest! I just can't sleep properly because that damn Sasuke is on my mind and I'm wondering if he's going to run away from us again!"

He lied in a heartbeat. He was going to have to more often now, seeing as in he couldn't let her know of his condition. Also, ninjas are supposed to have a swift mind and quick tongue if they were caught and had to lie to the foe. She frowned, looking down this time.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't let him bother you anymore. He's in the village with Sakura…"

"I know…still…"

They approached their destination, Naruto walking into Hinata's room. She rummaged through her bag, finding many bottles of pills labeled as different pain reducers and whatnot. Finally, she pulled out a bottle with the tiniest of pills imaginable inside.

"Here-"

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, beginning to fall forwards. Instantly, the Hyuuga dropped the bottle and barely caught him.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

She exclaimed, feeling his cheeks. His head was boiling and had sweat beading down his face.

'_Oh my god…why didn't I notice this…!'_

Her eyes widened as she came to a realization. She never once looked at him on the walk to the room. He had enough time to develop symptoms!

'_It shouldn't have developed this fast unless…he was already experiencing this prior to now…oh my god…Naurto-kun…what's going on..?'_

She laid him down on the ground and began rummaging through her bag again, finding some fever and pain reducer. She took out a bowl and pounding stick, crushing them into powder. She took out a cup and poured water in it, mixing in the powder. Her hand slipped under his neck and raised him up, pouring the water into his mouth. A bit leaked from the corners, but she made sure that he drank the majority of it. Her other hand traveled over to his headband and untied it, placing it beside him. In her efforts, she had awoken him, his eyes opening half way.

"Hinata…"

"Shh…why didn't you tell me…?"

Naruto closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself in the head. He never wanted her to find out…he never wanted anyone to find out…

"Sorry…"

He breathed slowly. Tears sprung into the lavender-eyed girls eyes. Why did he want to suffer alone…? Why did he do this…? She didn't want him to be sorry…she wanted him to feel better.

"Don't…be mad…please don't…"

He tailed off, falling into a deep sleep, finding salvation after the day's torment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: -falling asleep with drool covering the desk- wha…it's morning….12:19….I'm updating this….at 12:20…..-time just changed- dammit…..for an update….ALLLLLL for an update…this is what I….-loud snoring- ENJOY! –last spazz before lights turn off magically-


End file.
